Fusionfall: Dawn of the Next Generation
by RedickAvatarse97
Summary: Earth is in trouble and only one kid knows about it. Follow Cameron as he exposes the largest secret known to man kind and saves the world from it's impending doom. Will he be able to survive this war, read his story and find out. Discontinued. Sorry.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first Fanfic, but is Fusionfall though I thought I would make it clear now, technically this is one big giant cross-over but I can't really fit all of them in her since i only can pick to. I'm not gonna say what all i'm using in the Disclaimer because it would be a spoiler. So instead I'm just gonna add onto the Disclaimer as the story progresses. Also, the prologue is the only thing that's going to be in third person P.O.V. every thing else will be first person. The main story will be from Cameron's P.O.V. but I will have parts that are from someone else's they will generally be in a differ chapter ending with .a .b so on so on. any ways enjoy the story.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character.**_

* * *

Prologue

Have you ever had a secret. A secret that if anyone had ever found out it could change the world. Well welcome to Earth, contrary to your beliefs this planet is filled with them it would blow your mind as to how many secrets the planet held. One of it's biggest secrets was that this generation was far different from the rest. Nobody knows why nor did they know at all about it's existence. There was the boy genius that was responsible for the dawn of technology inventing things that not even an experienced scientist could exist. The hundreds of kids that started an organization that protected kids everywhere. The four kids and there dog that snuck around solving crimes and unknowingly saving lives. The boy that was half dead and protecting a city that hated his alter ego. And then there was the kid that was perfectly normal but would change the world the most which is where our story starts. But I am done here for now, I would tell you the story, but I believe it would be much more respectful to let him so ta ta for now.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go that was the Prologue. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave a Review if you would and Favorite the story. If you have an idea lay it on me. If i like it I will use it and don't worry people will know it was your idea. I will post Chapter 1 when I'm writing it. Lastly I will have the story read and fixed thanks. Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there I'm Back with chapter 1 I hope you guys like it. I would write a great long Intro but lets be honest nobody really likes them they're here to read the story.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Cartoon Network franchise or Boomerang. The only thing I own is my character.**_

* * *

Chapter 1

It's almost here and I'm not sure what to do. If I tell Dexter he'll just think I'm a freak, but if I don't this planet is doomed. I hate being in this position it drives me insane. What would you do if you new a war was coming and the only thing you could do was wait it out. I kills me to know that I hold this kind of information it's torture. I mean what am I supposed to do.

"Cameron if you would kindly stop day dreaming how would you and Dexter feel about bringing up your project." Ms. Keane said. I looked over at Dexter who looked down at the ground.

"Sorry Ms. Keane we don't have a project." Dexter replied.

"Of course no surprise another F for you to." She sighed. That's the one thing I didn't understand about Dexter he was a genius and yet he puts no effort in the school. I know he's just hiding his smarts but still, he could at least told me. Class passed by and finally school ended. Walking home I was trying to decide what to do when another one of my moments came. Everything went dark and I could see a giant hourglass dripping sand. It was almost empty.

"Times almost up you need to warn someone." a voice said.

"I know, I know. But how, no one would believe me anyways." I hollered.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. But you need to hurry you guys have a week, and if your not prepared you might as well start digging your graves." It reminded. I went to talk again but the real world came back and I seen Abby standing in front of me.

"Oh hey, what's up." I said trying to act casual.

"Normally Abigail would say nothing new." she stated.

"What do you mean." I gulped.

"What are you hiding." she accused. I sighed and figured I might as well tell her.

"It's hard to explain do you have anywhere we can talk in private Numbuh Five." I announced.

"How did you know about that." she asked reluctantly.

"Like I said it's hard to explain." I said. She shook her head. I guess she could see the worry in my eyes because we headed off to a house with a giant tree growing out of it the tree had a punch of buildings, boats, and planes sticking out of it. Most people that that the owner was just psychotic but I new better. I new that the building was one of many head quarters of the KND this one belonging to Sector V. Abby knocked on the door and Nigel had answered.

"Numbuh Five thinks there's something you might wanna here." She said guiding me into the house.

"Abby your not supposed to use that name in public, and what is he doing here." Nigel scolded.

"Well thanks Nigel, and anyways I think there is something you might be able to help me with something." I said.

"Why would I help you." he replied.

"Because I know a lot more than you would think. One of several things being that the KND base is on the dark side of the moon." I growled.

"You brought in a spy." Nigel yelled.

"No." Abby said.

"Screw it never mind see if I care when all you die. You know what I'm leaving." I said as I stormed off I could hear Abby behind me going off on Nigel but I just continued on. It took me a few minutes to get back to the street I was when abby found me. Standing there I decided that I wanted to talk to someone and who better than the triplets. I was down the street from there in the first place. I didn't realize I had ran there until I got there. I was out of breathe and it probably appeared that I was more stressed than I really was. I didn't hesitate at all in ringing the door bell. The door was opened by Bubbles who looked quite pleased to see me.

"Oh hi Cameron what are you doing here?" she had asked.

"Is your father here?" I asked trying to catch my breathe.

"Yeah is something wrong?" she returned the question.

"Yes very." I answered. She let me in and ran to get her dad.

"Hello Cameron. It's nice to meet you, though I'm confused as to why you came to me for help." he said.

"Well as for why I came to you, I know your a scientist and the creator of them. I also know that you three have super powers." I said. At first they just looked at me in shock then Blossom had moved over to stand by her dad.

"What did you need our help with." she asked now intrigued as to what I had to say.

"All I can tell you is that there's a war coming, and I'm supposed to warn people but I'm not even sure how. Hell I'm having trouble just explaining it to you guys." I said glad to relieve some of the pressure.

"A war with who exactly and how do you know this?" Utonium asked.

"All I know about him is that his name is Fuse and he's extremely dangerous, and as for how I know I can't really explain. What I can tell you though is that I know about all of Earths secrets." I replied fearing I sounded crazy.

"If all of this is true then we need to warn the mayor." Blossom said.

"First off, why can't we just deal with this fuse creep. I'm sure we can take him on." Buttercup said.

"Because fuse has his own army I'm not sure how to explain it. We're gonna need all the help that we can get." I announced. I could see the concern in the Professor's eyes which gladden me. I new that he believed me for what ever reason.

"Girls get in the car we're going downtown and Cameron your coming with us." Utonium said.

"Thank you." I said as we ran to the garage. I was glad to see that it didn't take no time at all to get to where we were going. I was amused to see that we were at city hall which I guess was a good thing. Walking in I found myself in awe as to all the statues and painting that you would think to find in a museum.

"Hello may I be able to help you with something." A woman asked. I instantly recognized her as the Mayors assistant Ms. Bellum.

"Yes I need to speak with the Mayor please?" Utonium asked.

"I can set you up with a meeting next week possibly." She said writing on her clip board.

"I'm sorry but it's urgent." I said. She gave me a puzzled look.

"I'm sorry but your just gonna have to wait I have my orders." she said.

"Please Sara we really need to talk to him this kid has some information that needs to be heard." Utonium said. She was hesitant but eventually she let us in.

"Oh are those the pickle delivery men?" a man asked.

"No Mayor these people would like to talk to if you have the time." Ms. Bellum said.

"That's fine by me. Let them in and if it's not to much of an issue could you get me a pickle." He asked.

"Right away sir." she said as she left the room.

"Now what seems to be the problem." Mayor asked. The Professor pushed me forward.

"Well um sir, how do I say this." I said.

"Mayor the earth is in trouble and it has been called to my attention that this boy knows more about what's coming than any other person." Blossom said cutting me off.

"Well then spit it out boy." Mayor said.

"Can you bring some people here first, please?" I asked.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter feel free to tell me what you though in a private message or review. If you have any suggestions let me hear them. I always like taking suggestions but just because I like to doesn't mean I will use them. If I do however I will mention that it was your idea. Thanks and don't forget to Favorite and/or Follow my story.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey RedickAvatarse97 here with Chapter 2 Whoo hoo. I really liked making this chapter because i made it so that it was the entrance of what will become fusionfall and to be honest I am happy to say will be by for my greatest story. though on this website for the time being is the only. I hope I can encourage you to keep reading so without further a do ENJOY!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any cartoon franchise nor will i ever. The only bit of info i own is my character and some of the ideas.**_

* * *

Chapter 2

The first person that I had enlisted to be brought was Dexter I figured that if anyone should be known it was him. We listened to the phone as it rang.

"Hello." A voice had said through the phone.

"Yes is Dexter there."the Mayor asked.

"Um let me go look upstairs." the voice said. I assumed the the voice was his mother.

"Alright then."

"He is not but if you leave me with a name and number I will have him call you back." she informed.

"Never mind then I'll just call back later." the Mayor as he hung up.

"You know I really under estimated you Cameron." a voice said. We all jumped in shock at the voice. I turned around to see Dexter standing at the door.

"When did you get here." I laughed.

"Just now. Anyways I'm glad you finally decided to tell someone, because now we can get to work." He said pulling his lab coat on.

"Since when were you smart." Buttercup said.

"I've always been smart you act like your the only ones that had a secret identity. I assume Cameron has all ready mentioned some of the others." Dexter Revealed.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I started to suspect that you knew about me so I figured I would keep an I on you. Then I got the idea a few's years back to give you an electronic diary that I used to check up on you. You proved my suspicions when you started talking about me along with several others including the three over there. What really got me wondering though was the fact that you had written about a character named fuse that was heading to earth. So I decided to take a trip to my observatory and to my amusement I found that what you was saying was true. So I figured since he is bringing his army I would build the weapons for my own. Which is why we did not have a science present because I was to busy building this." he said as he held out a watch looking device.

"What is it?" I asked in amusement.

"I named it the Com-link. It comes with many features including a portable storage devise, a map of the world, and a messaging system. I already have hundreds in stalk but I figured I would make one that was special for you." Dexter explained.

"What do you mean special." I asked.

"I'm giving you the prototype. It is special because I added a chip that makes it almost, I guess you could say, alive. It can upgrade itself to suit the wearers needs. See I want you to have this one because you know the most about this situation and are far more prepared than the rest of us." he continued.

"So how his this army getting here anyways. Couldn't we just blow up their ship." Buttercup asked.

"That we can not because they are not coming on a ship." Dexter answered.

"What are they coming on then?" Bubbles asked.

"A Planet." I answered.

"A moving planet, come on now. Seems a bit unrealistic wouldn't you think." Blossom said.

"So does three girls that can fly and shoot lasers from their eyes." I said. She looked at me with a combination of anger and embarrassment.

"How much time do we have?" Mayor asked.

"Numbuh Five thinks she might know." a voice said. Once again we all jumped to an unexpected voice. I turned around to see Abby, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, and Wally standing at the door.

"Nice to see you made it." Dexter said. I gave him a puzzled look.

"Dexter gave us a call on the way here." Abby explained.

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions earlier." Nigel said holding out his hand. I accepted his apology and shook his hand.

"Anyways if Numbuh five is correct we have a weak don't we." She said looking at me. I gave her a grave look.

"So what do you suppose we do?" Utonium asked.

"First like I said before we need to get as much help as we can get." I said. Dexter looked at me, to the girls, to the KND operatives, then to the Mayor.

"Would you mind calling up a town meeting Mayor Bellum?" Dexter asked.

"Wait the Mayor is Ms. Bellum's father." Blossom asked.

"Of course. I would only let someone I know that would never betray me to be my secretary. Now then, what time would you like for it to start?" Mayor Bellum asked.

"Tomorrow at noon would be nice." Dexter suggested.

"Okay then I'll make the preparations now." Mayor Bellum said.

"Thank you, Cameron Come with me." Dexter demanded.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To get you suited up." Dexter replied. It surprised me at how short the walk was from City Point to Tech Square was. We finally arrived in front of a building that was white and blue there were several news reporters around the building. They were always out there to see if they could find out who was the owner was. Dexter had already taken off his lab coat and purple gloves, he had handed them to me to put in my book bag. We walked behind the crowd into a small garden. Dexter had walked up to a bush and a scanner popped out of a push. After scanning his hand I was amused to see that the bush lifted up and opened a elevator.

"Is this how you always go in?" I asked, as we stepped in.

"Only when they're out there." he said.

"So basically all the time." I chuckled.

"Pretty much." he answered as we laughed. We got into his lab and he walked up to the a pile of watches he showed me earlier. Grabbing the one on top he walked over to his computer.

"Is that the prototype?" I asked.

"Yes. Here I would like you to change into these." Dexter said. I grabbed the clothes and begun changing. I knew nobody would see so I just changed right there. I looked down to my body and was amused to see that the suit I was in had glowing white lines in different spots.

"How did you know what size I was?" I asked curiously.

"I'm a genius do you not think I can't tell just from looking at you." he said.

"What ever." I said rolling my eyes.

"The lights on that suit will stay lit as long as you are in good health. I also programmed a nice surprise I thought you would like. I had Professor Utonium set you up with a training simulation so you might as well be on your way. I'll talk to you tomorrow." he said as he escorted me out of his lab.

"What about my my Com-link and a weapon." I said.

"Oh here you go. And Utonium can set you up with a weapon all of ours are quite faulty at the moment." Dexter said handing me the watch I put it on and started walking through the halls. It took me a minute to realize that I was gonna have to walk out in front of the crowd which I knew was gonna be hectic. Hell this would make me the first person to walk out the doors. I found the entrance but I couldn't help but feel nervous. I figured I might as well prepare for the worst so I stepped outside into the warm air and then it hit me. Thousands of questions being asked left and right.

"Who are you and why were you in Dexlabs?" a reporter had asked.

"Can you give us some information as to who owns this company." another one had asked.

"What inventions are the workers working on inside, can we be expecting flying cars anytime soon." I was questioned. I couldn't handle all the people I had finally snapped.

"Look I know just as bout as much as you all. Just leave me alone." I hollered and to my horror. When I stomped my foot the air around me pushed forward against the crowd. I looked at the ground to see that the once white lights were now yellow. Looking back up at the crowd they all stared at me in shock. All I could think to myself was what did I just do.

* * *

**A/N: So how did you enjoy the chapter. It took longer than I expected to right this chapter but it's up so i hope you liked it. Like always I will post the next chapter as soon as i finish it. Also i don't know how bad Ihave to stress this Please and I beg Please leave me a review. I really want to here what you all think and if you don't like it tell me. Criticism helps form a better writer. So please reviews, if you would review. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey I'm back with chapter 3 I hope you guys at least somewhat enjoy it. I'm sorry it took so long to post I had writers block. I will admit that this is probably gonna be the worst chapter i post but still read it if you would. I promise you that reading this will be worth it.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own cartoon network nor will I ever. I only own my Character Cameron Davis.**_

* * *

Chapter 3

I didn't know what I expected but what happened today was not one of them. The second the wind shot from around me it was question this question that. I had finally gotten away and I had to cancel training with Utonium I just wanted to go home which is exactly what I did. My mom was not happy about the situation one bit.

"Are you kidding me. You told the Mayor about the stupid imaginary world you created where everybody's a freak." She yelled.

"It's not an imaginary world it's facts and that will be proved tomorrow. I don't understand why you seem to think that I'm lying." I claimed.

"Because I am a doctor and I have never once seen any trace of anyone being different. Now stop lying and go to bed. And get rid of those ridiculous clothes." she said pushing me towards the stairs. I went upstairs and into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror I seen that the lights were now purple. I shrugged it off and started toward my room. Flipping the light switch I felt a shock and suddenly all the power went out.

"Fuck my life, man. I swear today can not get any worse." I said into the darkened mirror. I glad that the lights on my clothes were still on because it made it easier to get to my room. I was not pleased tho to find out that taking off the clothes meant no lights. I layed in my bed and slowly drifted to sleep. Once again I could see the hourglass but was shocked to see that there was a second smaller one next to it. I saw that this one had less than a day left.

"The first attack is nearly upon us." a voice said.

"I know next week but what's with the smaller hourglass?" I asked.

"That is the attack." it said.

"Wait I thought we had a week till then." I questioned.

"No that's the planets arrival. Tomorrow at noon will be the first attack." the voice said. My eyes darted open from the dream and I looked at the clock. It was almost noon.

"Fuck, Mom turn the news on please." I said running into the living room.

"Get some clothes on. Nobody want's to see you in boxers." she yelled.

"I don't have time for that." I screamed. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. The screen showed Mayor Bellum talking and several people surrounding the stage.

"Without farther a do I would like to introduce you to Dexter O'rielly." he said stepping of the Pedestal. I was already two late the meeting was starting. I ran up stairs and put on my suit. I was pleased to see it light up, I put on my watch and ran outside. Pushing a button on the side of my Com-link I opened up the messenger. I called Dexter as I ran down the street.

"And now that I mention it here he is now." I heard Dexters voice say. It shocked me to see a hologram of the screen from the Com-link.

"Dexter not now. We are in some serious trouble. They are almost here. There is going to be an attack today." I screamed into the hologram.

"I thought you said they would arrive till next week?" he asked. He was clearly shocked because he had completely forgot about the news.

"So did I but last night I found out that that only applied to the planet." I explained.

"We don't have that kind of … oh my god." Right as he said that I saw eight giant green balls flying through the air. I could see the crowd in the hologram starting to panic. Dropping the call I looked back up to the Green orbs. They landed one by one, shaking the earth as the did. I could see that one had landed nearby so I decided to investigate. Arriving at the site I found that it landed in Sector V. Abby and Hoagie came running outside.

"What's going on." Hoagie asked.

"Numbuh Five don't know but Numbuh Five feels kind of queasy and that can only mean trouble." she said shaking her head. We walked over to the weird orb and I saw that it was made out of some weird goo.

"Look at the ground around it. It's killing all the vegetation." Hoagie said. And sure enough all the grass around it was dead including bushes the lied near. We watched as it grew stems that slowly extended across the ground. Abby grabbed a stick of the ground and began poking it. All at once it started to spew green liquid.

"Ew what the hell man." I said. What really disturbed me was the fact that after it hit the grand it started to bubble. Then out of nowhere it turned into droplets about a half a foot tall. We began to step away slowly when eyes formed. They were dark red almost if I wasn't mistaken the color of blood. What they did next was probably the most disturbing thing I had ever witnessed. Their mouths ripped open and it let out a piercing scream. All we could do was run. They led me up into the tree-house where they handed me a cranberry club.

"So is this thing made out of real Cranberries?" I asked.

"Yes and now is not the time for questions." Abby hollered. In the middle of her answer a ton of the creatures flooded the room. I started going crazy with the club not caring who or what I hit all I knew is I wanted away. After a few minutes I noticed that the suit was changing colors again this time cyan. And then it happened everything in the room started to freeze. Abby and Hoagie ran out before it got them to.

"Care explaining." Abby asked pointing at the frozen room.

"I don't know I think it's this suit." I replied. We continued running and hit a dead end out side.

"What do we do now." Hoagie said.

"We try to find a way out smart one." Abby said looking around.

"And it looks like we have visitors." Hoagie said pointing towards the door. On the other side the room was quickly filling up with the little creeps. I stared over the edge and seen millions of them below. They were chewing on the support beams.

"Um guys we have another problem." I said. They went to look over but the balcony gave way and we started falling. Waiting for my impending doom I was surprised to see the I had stopped. I looked up to see Buttercup holding my ankle. Blossom and Bubbles were holding Abby and Hoagie.

"Plug your ears." Bubbles instructed. Plugging my ears I could faintly hear a loud scream. I could however see the many creatures below us turn back to the green goo we found them as. We landed safely on the ground.

"Boy am I glad you made it. To bad we didn't have any butter." Hoagie said.

"Why?" Blossom asked.

"Because we were about to be toast." Hoagie joked.

"How many times does Numbuh five have to tell you nobody likes your jokes." Abby said.

"What are they?" Blossom asked staring at them in disgust.

"They are Fuses minions." I sighed.

"I thought …" Hoagie started to say.

"I thought so to but this is just an attack. The planet itself arrives next week." I explained.

"So what are we gonna do?" Bubbles asked.

"I'm not sure you people act like I know every ounce of information there is to know. I only new about the secret's nothing more." I panicked.

"Maybe you should try coming with me." I heard Dexter say. We looked up to see a giant robot that was holding his hand out. It took me a minute to realize that he was holding some people. He put down his hand and we climbed on with the rest. Now that I was on the hand I could see that the Professor and Ben were there.

"Ben Tennyson, it's nice to finally meet you." I said shaking his hand.

"Do I know you." he asked looking puzzled.

"Oh no I'm Cameron Davis." I said.

"Oh your that kid Dexter told me about. The one that knows all these secrets." Ben said.

"Exactly, and out of all the ones I knew I favored you the most because you can turn into all those different aliens." I said, probably sounding like a giddy school girl. After traveling back to the Mayors office we all settled in to a conference room.

"Does any body have even the slightest idea as to how to stop this thing." Buttercup hollered.

"I already called the Plumbers and they looking into it." Ben said.

"And the Moon Base was contacted. Every KND agent is fighting." Abby said. Dexter shook his head.

"Then get to it we need to work on getting these things destroyed." Dexter said. Just as he said it there was a loud noise that was impossible to explain.

"What's going on?" Bubbles screamed. We looked out the window to see three more landing.

"Great, more of them cause that's what we need." Abby said.

"Um Dexter I think you might wanna get a look at this." Ben said. He moved on the TV and clicked through the channels. Every channel was filled with the seen of the little green monsters. I was shocked to see that on one channel a reporter had been killed. Blossom and Bubbles were now crying and the rest of us stared in disbelief.

"Dexter I think we need to start evacuating earth." I said.

"But how?" Dexter asked.

"I think I might be able to help with that." Ben said grabbing out a gun.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said above it's not very good. I was running out of ideas for passing so I would just let them attack. I mean why. Let me know what you think and please fallow or fav me or my story. Thanks good night, unless your reading this at another time then Good Mourning or Good afternoon.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi I'm back, I'm not even gonna bother with these anymore if i want to say something i'll say it but other than that all well. same as always Review so on so on.**

**Disclaimer: you all know what i do and do not own so what ever. most of you probably don't care anyways.**

* * *

Chapter 4

With the help of Ben, Dexter had successfully evacuated most of the planet. Ironically the only people that stayed lived around here or were super powered. It was different walking down the streets with no one here. It was almost spooky especially with all the aliens. The next week though was a challenge, of those of us left on earth there were many things that had to be done. Since the plants were being killed off, Dexter decided to but an anti gravity plate under the KND tree-house. I got stuck with having to deliver the chains to keep it connecter to earth. Dexter also put up force fields around the heavily infected areas they were now called infected zones. And to make matter worse the heroes of the planet did not agree with my idea to have the villains help. But like I said many times before we need all the help we can get. It also amused me as to how many non supers stayed behind to help. Planet Fuse, as we now call it, arrived yesterday. We had gained visual of it a day after the attack but now it stood still waiting for us to give up. It had connected to the dark lands where we have set up soldiers to keep an I out on the area. The thing that got on my nerves tho was that Fuse's army had mutated and was now a variety of creatures. We had named each one and studied their habits but we were still at a disadvantage. The thing that it hated the most though is that I could not find out how to work this damn suit. Three times it had done something amazing but I had not found out how it slash I had done it. Right now I was with Dexter heading to the mayors office.

"So why are we heading there anyways?" I asked.

"Ben says he has an idea and needs my help to pull it off. And you are a tag along I never once said you had to come." Dexter replied.

"Well I do wanna hear this idea." I said.

"Of course you would. Anyways, has any body heard any news about Buttercup?" Dexter asked.

"No sadly. She's still missing." I sighed. A couple days after the war started Buttercup had gone to investigate something over at Mojo Jojo and had gone missing. As much as it hurt us we wanted to believe she was alive, but we all have to fear the worse. It hurt Blossom the most seeing how she feels partially responsible.

"I'll be sure to have my Dexbots keep an I out for her." Dexter replied. Once we arrived at Mayor Bellum's office I saw several kids sitting around the room. Most of them looked familiar but there were still several people that stayed behind I didn't know. Actually once they arrived the first time it's like my mind went blank and I didn't remember everything I knew. I was just as clueless as the rest. I sat down beside Dexter who had signaled for Ben to start.

"Alright now that everyone has arrived I would like announce that I have a plan that could help us win this war." Ben started.

"And what would this plan be?" Ms. Bellum asked.

"Well let me show you." Ben said. He opened a suit case and pulled out some sort of gun.

"What is that?" Dexter gazed in awe. This actually surprised me with Dexter being a genius.

"This is a gun that opens portals to a parallel dimensions." Ben said. He placed the gun on a stool and pushed a button. Instantly a beam shot out onto the wall and showed a room identical to the room we were in.

"Who are you bringing?" I asked.

"You will find out later, unless you wanna come with me and Dexter." Ben announced.

"What do you mean me, I was not aware I would be going anywhere." Dexter said.

"I need you help to persuade them to come." Ben replied.

"Well I guess I could. I always have been amused by the idea of alternate universes." Dexter said. We stood up an walked over to the portal. Dexter had walked right in but I couldn't help but hesitate. Sadly my hesitation was cut short by Ben pushing me in. I feel forward into the office and was amused to see that the mayor was not in office. Instead there was some woman who did not look familiar. She was staring at us in horror. Ben had stepped through with the gun and closed the portal.

"Who are you people and what are you doing in my office. Your not E.V.O.'s are you?" she asked. I wanted to ask what an E.V.O. was but I thought it best not to. Ben instead of explaining just pulled out his wrist and pushed down on his watch. I stared in awe as he turned into some dinosaur like creature.

"Humungousaur!" he yelled after his transformation finished. To my surprise he punched a hole in the wall and pulled us out on to the streets.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed.

"Getting providence to come to us." Ben or um Humungousaur said. It didn't take know time at all for several giant ships came hovering above us. Looking up I could faintly see a something falling. Once it got close enough I realized it was a human and he was falling directly towards me. I began to step back and I seen my arm, it was on fire. It didn't hurt but sure enough my whole body had caught flames. I felt my side get hit and I went flying into a wall. I stood up and looked at the person who had hit me.

"What was that for?" I screamed through the pain.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Rex calm down he's a good guy." Ben yelled as a robotic fist was heading towards my face. Instantly the fist stopped and turned back into a normal hand. Rex turned around to Ben who had ran up to him and pulled him into a bro hug.

"Sup man. What are you doing here I thought you went back home." Rex said. Dexter looked as if he has in nerd paradise, gawking at everything. Between me and Rex it seemed like he was going to explode.

"I did. I came here to ask for your help." Ben said.

"Oh well come on we can talk about this back at Providence." Rex said. We stepped onto one of the ships and were off. Dexter walked over and started examining my suit.

"So you found out how to work my suit." Dexter said.

"No, I wish someone could tell me how though." I said looking at my hand glad to see it was not still on fire.

"But you were on fire outside you had to of triggered it somehow." Dexter said.

"Wait so your telling me you don't know how to work this thing." I hollered.

"Hey I may be a genius but I don't know everything. You were the first person to use the suit and it was made especially for you." Dexter said.

"What ever I just wish this thing would work when I wanted it to." I said looking at the lights. The were still red so I guessed that meant I could burst into flames again any seconds. Finally we arrived at a giant building that was on the middle of a desert. We got inside and Rex had brought us to a zoo of some sort.

"What happened to all the mutant animals?" Ben asked.

"Long story. Hey Six have you seen Dr. Holiday." Rex asked.

"She's in her lab." he said. The man kind of scared me cause for one he had like no tone in his voice, and for two he just looked dangerous. Walking through more of the building I saw a woman who was dressed similar to Dexter.

"Dr. Holiday look who's back." Rex said pointing towards Ben.

"Oh hello there Ben. It's been a while, what brings you here to our earth." She said. It took me a minute to register her saying our Earth then I remembered we were on a completely different planet.

"My earth is in trouble. So I figured since I saved yours, maybe you could help save my Earth." Ben said.

"And how do you expect us to get there." Rex said.

"The same way I got here." Ben said holding up the gun.

* * *

**A/N: this is probably gonna be the last time you see a authors note but please let me know in the reviews whether or not you want me to include and index chapter. P.S. you don't have to be a member to leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry about the wait you guys I was having technical difficulties. But I'm back now and better than ever. So whose ready for Chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. sorry but keeping it nice and short.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"So what's wrong on your earth?" Rex asked.

"We're under attack." Ben said calmly like it was every day talk.

"That's so cool what do they look like?" Rex asked as if he about to see a movie. It kind of shocked me that Ben thought they could help, cause well the kid is childish.

"Come help and you'll find out." Ben said.

"Now hold on. What exactly are they doing there and why are they attacking in the first place." Dr. Holiday asked. I felt important right then because even though I forgot almost everything I knew the answer to this.

"The answer to that is simple. Fuse want's to consume our planet. And for why they are attacking, it's to weaken the planet." I said. They were obviously surprised to hear me talk because they all looked at me.

"So you want us to fight in your war." Six said.

"Pretty much." I said. I could see hesitation in his face but eventually he shook his head yes.

"So you'll help." Ben cheered.

"I don't see why not you helped with our war so it's only fair that we help with yours." Rex said.

"Alright then, just warning you E.V.O.'s do not exist over here so any creatures you see are actually what they are. That includes anyone with a unique gift." Ben said. With that being said Ben pointed the gun at the wall and made another portal. We stepped through but this time we were in the middle of a forest.

"Well Cameron you can help us out here, where are we." I pulled that map up on the Com-link and looked at our location.

"We are in the Really Twisted Forest." I said. Dexter shook his head and walked over to me. He pushed a button on the side and it started calling Mayor Bellum, Blossom answered.

"Dexter where have you been?" she asked.

"What do you mean you seen me leave with Ben." Dexter said.

"Yeah two months ago. Life here has been frantic. After you left Fuse sent down a Terrafuser." she began.

"A what?" Dexter asked.

"It will all be explained when you get here. Now hurry up there's something I'm sure you want to see.

"Alright Dexter out." Dexter said as he hung up.

"Have we really been gone for two months" I asked.

"Of course. Our world and their world lie into different time states so it only seems natural for time to behave differently." Dexter explained

"I guess, so how do you plan to get us home." I asked Dexter.

"I already have that covered Gwen and Keven are on there way with the Rust Bucket 3." he said. Dexter went to ask a question but I cut him off.

"So can anybody please tell me how to use this damn suit?" I asked. Rex eyed me.

"What do you mean?" He said walking up to me.

"I mean exactly what I said I'm supposed to have some really cool superpowers but I can not even make it work." I said in an exasperated sigh. He reached out his hand and rubbed the fabric. At first I was confused as to what he was doing, but then the lights on the suit turned purple, indigo, blue, cyan, green, yellow, orange, and red.

"Well I fixed the suit I think. Their was a chip in it, and somehow or another it was set to random. I have it set to manual now." Rex said. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Okay that's good but I still don't know how to use it." I complained.

"That's actually quite simple it's pretty much the same as mine I just wanna know how you got Plumber equipment." A man said. I turned around to see Kevin was currently changing his skin to mimic that of the ship. I looked at Dexter who was slinking down in embarrassment.

"I may have sort of broke into the Plumber base in Washington to study their equipment." Dexter said.

"Well you lucky we're in a war or else I would have you escorted to the null void." Kevin said gritting through his teeth.

"Anyways change of subject what do you mean it's like yours." I said.

"The card had the ability to read it's users mind. So say if I was wearing that suit. If I were to, let's say, want to run really fast then it's would allow me to do that. But it can only do what it has been taught." Gwen said.

"Which is?" I asked.

"I programmed the suit to be able to use the elemental powers?" Dexter said.

"You know it would have been a lot nicer to have known this a long time ago." I yelled I looked at the suit and done what the said I looked at my hand and thought about fire. To my relief the hand lit a blaze. I can definitely say it was nice to be of use in this war now. We all stepped into the plane and took off. We landed in City Hall and ran inside to the rest. I stopped dead in my tracks when I seen a body tied to a chair.

"Why is the Toiletnator tied to a chair?" Dexter asked. I hated this moron he was so illiterate but this guy seemed different. He made me feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Let me out of her please?" he was whining.

"Why do you think I would let you free. Numbuh Five swears you might be the essence of evil but you are just about as stupid as the real one." Abby said.

"What do you mean, he is the Toiletnator ain't he?" Dexter said.

"Actually no he is not. This is what I wanted you to see." Professor Utonium said.

"You want Numbuh Five to show them Professor." Abby Suggested. He shook his head. Reaching for her pocket she pulled out some sort of gun and aimed for the Toiletnator. She pulled the trigger and the man screamed in agony. We quickly learned what they meant though because the scream became piercingly loud and distorted. Along with the voice the body began to change to. Anywhere there was skin turned into a disturbing shade of green and the clothes became tattered and wrinkled and even darkened in color. He also grew about a foot and a half taller.

"What in the hell." Ben said.

"They've been showing up left and right. Right around the time that you guys left actually. We've gotten enough information out of this one to know what's going on. They are called Fusions, and the worst thing is they are more powerful than their doppelgangers. They hide in lairs deep beneath the ground or in Infected Zones." Blossom said.

"How is it that they look like us?" I asked.

"They acquire our DNA through personal belongings." Blossom explained.

"That's just wrong." Rex said.

"We better just be glad that they haven't found Dexters favored item." Utonium said.

"Best believe I'm gonna keep it that way to." Dexter said. All at once from out of nowhere one of the windows shattered and a body busted through the window.

"Watch out It's my Fusion." Blossom yelled as she started shooting lasers at it. The Fusion grabbed Fusion Toiletnator and they jumped out the window. Bullet's and lasers were flying every which way in a mix to hit the Fusions. Rex and Six ran out of the building chasing after them.

"They can handle themselves. If anybody needs me I'll be in the little monkey's room." Bobo said.

"This is spectacular I have never seen such a thing." Dr. Holiday said.

"Well welcome to my earth. The laws of physics don't really exist here." Ben said smiling. I walked over to Dexter and I heard him talking to Utonium.

"As much as it hurts me to say this Pokey oaks Middle school has been shut down. It has become an Infected Zone." Utonium said.

"Do you think that's where Fusion Blossom could be hiding?" Dexter asked.

"I don't think, I know. She's the reason we had to block off the school in the first place. She has the place flooded with Fusion Matter." He said.

"Well great then I'll call up some help." Dexter said.

"That's the problem nobody has been able to defeat one. We weren't able to even defeat the Toiletnator. He was just stupid enough to walk into our trap." Utonium said.

"Then I'll go. I'm sure that it won't be able to beat me." Rex said, as he walked into the room.

"Now hold on Rex, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Six said in his emotionless pitch.

"Don't worry Six what's the worst it could do." he said as he formed the Rex Ride and left the area. Through all the commotion that was going on outside I was asked to show him the way to the school. It kind of irritated me of how much self confidence he had. I mean come on he has never even dealt with a simple Fusion Spawn let alone this thing. We arrived at the school and I couldn't believe what I saw. There was a force field covering up the entire school grounds. The area was torn apart I couldn't believe it, there was green goo everywhere, which I'm just gonna guess that that's the Fusion matter that Utonium was talking about. We walk up to a robot that scanned us in. Walking forward I freaked out, as soon as I stepped on the side walk it was like I set off a chain of reaction. Things everywhere began floating and I could see what looked like school lockers hovering around the place.

"Is it supposed to do this." Rex asked.

"No it's not." I said. I pulled my wrist up and called Dexter who answered almost instantly.

"Dexter here, what seems to be the problem?" he asked I turned my wrist to face the surroundings.

"Extraordinary, it appears that the Fusion Matter has distorted the area so much that it has even affect the gravity." he continued.

"Yeah well how do you suppose we fix that?" I asked.

"You can't the only thing that we can do is shut areas off like this off so that the Infection does not spread." Utonium said.

"Anyways I'm getting off here. There is something a ways off giving Rex some trouble." I said.

"Before you go I would like to mention that I updated your Com-links information. You can scan more fusion monsters and receive information on them." Dexter said.

"Thank you, Cameron out." I said as I turned off my watch and ran over to Rex. There were several giant monsters. I pointed my Com-link to them and it began to scan them.

"Is the sky falling? No, it's just the telephone poles. Unfortunately, they're attached to an angry Mean Behemoth, and the streets of Pokey Oaks aren't safe anymore." the Com-link said. At least Dexter had the courtesy to try to cheer us up. Though every bit of that happiness was taken from me when I spotted a few dead bodies around the scene. I wanted to cry but I felt to much hatred too. I guess Rex felt the same because he was already punching things left and right with his smack hands. I looked around and found a giant puddle of fusion matter. This one had caught my interest because there were tentacles stretched out of it. I kept watching the gooey green tentacles and eventually one of the Mean Behemoths walked into them. I watched as they pulled it down.

"Well looks like we found our way into the fusion lair." Rex said. I jumped out of my skin from his words.

"Where the hell did you come from." I hollered.

"Do you not remember the fact that I was right behind you fighting those creatures. By the way don't touch one with you bare hands it hurts." He explained.

"I would have never guessed." I said sarcastically.

"So you can stay here, I'll be right out." he said as he jumped into the puddle. I freaked out a bit at this much because he didn't even know if this stuff could hurt him.

"You stupid idiot don't you think we should stick together." I hollered, but it was already to late he was already in the lair below. I gave off a sigh and jumped.

* * *

**A/N: woo hoo yeah another chapter done so don't forget to review and fav your favorite author. see you when I finish the next chapter which should be relatively soon so yeah bye.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well here's Chapter 6 now that I had a little break it seems to be much easier to come up with ideas. Well I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Jumping into the Fusion Portal I was surprised to see that it didn't hurt. It stung a little but nothing compared to what the rest. Once through I found myself in a giant cavern, I was glad to see that the fusion matter down here glowed lighting the way. Walking down the cave I found my self in front of several dead people they were everywhere, at least twenty of them. Every once and a while I found another Mean Behemoth. I tried to avoid them but one proved futile. I got to test my abilities on him making the suit turn orange and making a pillar of earth smash him into the wall. I walked away from the now goo covered wall and found myself down a longer tube of rock.

"Help." I heard a voice say as I walked the corridor. I ran around a bend and found myself in a room with to Fusions, Blossom and Toiletnator. The Toiletnator ripped the goggles from Rex's head and threw them to the ground. I ran into the room and tackled the fusion to the ground.

"Get off of me." it said in it's distorted voice. I was flung across the room into a wall and hit the ground hard.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Pitiful humans. You fail to realize that you are never gonna win this is our war. So just give up." Fusion Blossom said.

"Anyways your to late we already have what we need from this poor boy so why don't you just die." Toiletnator said. I watched as a fusion spawn crept across the floor and made it's way to the goggles. Instantly it began to morph into a human like state and gain features similar to Rex. It looked around then found it's carbon double and went to attack. Out of reflex I jerked my arm forward and a gust of wind flung the newly born fusion across the room.

"Oh you ruined the fun." Fusion Blossom said as she hurled my way. I hit the ground and caused a slab of rock to come up and hit her. Quickly I stood up and ran over to Rex who was now struggling with Toiletnator. I easily made a gust of wind that through him across the room and I helped Rex up.

"Look out." he hollered. I turned around and from panic froze the whole area in front of me. I opened my eyes to see the frozen fusion inches from my face.

"That was close." I sighed. The other two Fusions ran out of the room to who knows where.

"Wussies." Rex hollered to them.

"I'll deal with them another time. Right now I just wanna take a break." I said.

"What are we gonna do with her." he said pointing at my master piece.

"I have an idea." I said as I formed a mallet from the ground. I took a deep breath and swung the rock right at the fusion. On contact the Fusion shattered into several pieces across the ground.

"Well I guess that works." Rex laughed. I found kind of inhumane that he thought it was funny. I looked at the discarded bits of fusion, I noticed that they were slowly melting. I then noticed the little core like substance rolling across the floor. I walked over to it and stomped on it, instantly the rest of the goo collapsed into small puddles.

"Well that handles that." I said. I looked around the room and noticed the red bow across the room. I walked over to it and picked it up. It was drenched in fusion matter but still intact.

"I take it that's Blossoms." Rex said from behind me.

"Indeed it is." I said.

"So should we take it to her?" he asked.

"I would think so." I answered. I went to walk away but the fusion matter around the room started to circle around the bow. My hands let go, but the bow did not fall. I felt something on my wrist moving and I noticed that the Com-link was updating itself. After it finished, a light shot from the machine and hit the bow. A little ball of light surrounded the bow and I was it morph into a small body.

"Blossom here and ready to fight." a little body said.

"What in the world." I said as the creature hovered around me.

"What is there something in my hair." it asked. I shook my head and stared in disbelief.

"That's so cool it's like a little Blossom." Rex said. He walked over and touched the critter.

"Would you mind." the little Blossom said. The rest of the way back to Dexter was quiet, except for Rex who was pestering the little Blossom. Once I got to our destination I sat down.

"What is this." Blossom said in glee. She ran over to the little Blossom and started ogling it. Dexter came into the room and looked at Blossom then to me.

"So how did it go." Dexter said.

"I'm not really sure." I said.

"Meaning?" Dexter questioned.

"I mean I'm really not sure." I said as I got up and grabbed the little Blossom from Blossom. Dexter gazed wide eyed at the creature.

"What is it." I asked.

"I'm not really sure." Dexter said.

"Well what ever it is it's the most adorable little thing." Blossom said.

"How did you find it?" Dexter asked. I then went on to explain how it happened. How I was able to kill the fusion and create this thing and also that there was now also a Fusion Rex. I also explained about the new upgrade on the com-link.

"So the Fusion was destroyed." Dexter said in relief.

"Yes and the watch created this." I said.

"I wasn't destroyed I was merely transformed." the miniature Blossom said. We all looked at it in shocked.

"Wait so your the Fusion I fought earlier." I said.

"Yes and know. That me was destroyed but the fusion matter bonded with the clothing and the light from your device to create me." it explained.

"Extraordinary." Dexter said.

"So your not evil?" I asked.

"Don't you think that if I was, I would have killed you by now." it clarified.

"Fare enough." I said.

"So she's a little me." Blossom said.

"Actually to be more accurate a Nano." I said.

"A Nano?" Dexter mocked.

"Yes at least that's how the watch puts it. Instead of Com-link it says Nanocom now. So I figured if the Nanocom created her and she created the Nanocom, what better name for her kind than a Nano." I explained.

"Who killed her." Blossom said.

"We both did." Rex said.

"Really cause to me it looked like Cameron saved your life." Nano Blossom said.

"It was a divergent it helped him out." Rex smirked. I stood up and walked out of the room and sat down on a bench. It wasn't long before Blossom came out and sat next to me.

"A penny for your thoughts." she said with a weak smile.

"It's nothing it's just I'm nobody important and suddenly all at once all of this happens." I explained.

"Is this because your the only one who has killed a Fusion?" she asked.

"A little I guess but come on it's not just this. All my life I had sat on the sidelines keeping all of your secrets and being treated like shit. And now all of a sudden I'm somebody important. I don't think you'll understand it's just hard you know." I said.

"Hey look at it this way. If it weren't for you none of us would have any idea about this and well I don't want to think where we'd be now." she said.

"It's not even that Blossom you didn't see what I seen down there. There were kids down there dead and ripped apart. You know how much that gets to me." I said starting to tear up.

"Look Cameron we need you this is a war. Yes I know there are going to be deaths, but we can't just let them die in vain. We need your help in this if we're going to survive. Now come on Dexter has some news he wants you to hear." She said.

* * *

**A/N: I think i did pretty good killed our first fusion got our first Nano, Camerons starting to get better with the suit, I think it went pretty well.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 7 here i hope you guys enjoy it it was definitely worth writing. read review or what ever it is you all do. but enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my O/C's**

* * *

Chapter 7

We walked back into the main room and Dexter walked over to me.

"I have a favor Cameron." Dexter said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well considering you are the only person so far to be able to kill a Fusion. I was wanting to know if you would be willing to hunt down the Fusions. Of course there are gonna be people that come up to for help to. But me and the rest of us agreed that you would do good for the job." he said.

"I don't know, I guess. But what about my safety?" I tried to argue.

"I'm sorry, but your safety, this is a war. There is no safety." Dexter said getting in my face.

"You know what screw you. I'm out of here." I said as I got up. He went to push me back down but I shoved him out of my way. I ran out of the building and headed home. I knew nobody was there, my mom had left with the evacuation. But still it still felt nice to be home. I felt tears leaking down my face and wiped them away. I don't know why he can't understand I didn't ask for this, nobody did. I heard a knock at the door and went to answer it.

"You need somebody to talk to." a girl said. I recognized her as Dee Dee, Dexter's older sister.

"No it's just he thinks I'm want to kill Fusions. I don't want to kill anything. It's just he didn't see what I seen down in that cavern, there were dead bodies down there." I said looking at the floor.

"That's horrible." she gasped.

"Yes it is, it's the only reason I don't want to do it. But it's also the reason why I have to. Which is why I want you to give your brother this message. Tell him that I would like to have a meeting tomorrow in Town Hall. Don't tell him anything about me going through with this though please." I said.

"Okay, and by the way I'm really glad you decided to do this Cameron. It's really gonna help." she said and with that she left. The rest of the day passed by pretty quickly I had a few more visitors and Dexter called to tell me when the meeting was. Now I was in my room laying down. Everything was quiet for the most part but I still could shake the feeling of disbelief of what was going on. I was wishing so bad that I could just open my eyes and this all be a dream. All at once there was aloud boom from down stair. I snuck into the hall way I could see the faint green light.

"Mother fuck really you freaks had to break into my house don't you guys know that that's rude." I whispered to myself. I think it heard me cause I heard what sounded like a shot and a hole being shot through the wall.

"Really now I hope you plan on fixing that this house ain't cheap." I yelled as I ran the rest of the way down. I was shocked by what I saw it was Abby.

"Oh hey Cameron I didn't know you were here." she said.

"Right so what are you doing here." I asked.

"Trying to find something know big deal. I think I left it here earlier when I visited." she said.

"Oh okay." I said as I lifted my hands up.

"What are you doing." she asked.

"Just stretching." I said I brought my arms back down quick and the ceiling caved in on the girl. I watched as a eerie glow shone under the rubble. Something exploded causing me to fly into a wall and the room to be destroyed. Even more of the house was missing now, one thing was certain though when and if my mom came home she was gonna be shitty. I looked around the room to try to find the fusion but she was no where in sight.

"So what made you realize I wasn't the real Numbuh five?" she asked.

"Well for one Abby always talks in third person. And second humans don't glow in the dark I said shooting bolts of flame towards the voice. She jumped out from behind a wall and lunge toward me. I ducked at of the way and jumped for the door I got outside and stomped on the ground. She was right behind me but before she could get out my house had collapsed on top of her and she was smashed. I watch as a gold hooped earring rolled across the ground and bumped my shoe. I picked it up and looked at it.

"She definitely won't be needing this." I said as I threw it into the air and let the process take place.

"Numbuh five and shes ready to go." the new Nano said. I gave it a weak smile and looked at my house.

"Well I guess we have to find a new place to live." I said more to myself than the Nano. I looked at my watch and noticed the new feature. The watch had built itself a separate storage system specifically for Nanos. I noticed that Blossom was already in it which was weird cause I didn't remember putting her in there.

"Don't worry bout it we automatically have access to there we can go in and out when ever we want." Nano Numbah Five said.

"Oh that's cool I guess." I looked into my other storage and found a couple guns in it. I tapped on one and it came out.

"Nice a V-charger sweet." I said. I never really had the chance to check out what all I had and what the watch could do so I just sat out here and fiddled with it. The one thing I didn't like about the area I lived was that now that It was evacuated I was the only person living there and I guess not even that now. I started to walk down the street being careful not to disturb any fusion monsters. Mainly cause they look dangerous in groups and I was to tired to fight. It wasn't long before I ended up at the Utonium residence. We both lived in the pokey oaks section but I was south and they are north. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it." a voice hollered.

"Cameron." I hollered. The door was opened and they let me inside.

"Are you okay Cameron?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah just need a place to stay my house kind of just got, you know, destroyed." I said.

"Oh my gosh Cameron are you hurt do you need anything." Blossom screeched.

"I'm fine it was just a fusion. By the way got a new Nano, this ones Abby." I said.

"Well your welcome to stay here you can sleep on the couch other than that there's really not anywhere to sleep." Professor Utonium said.

"Thank you." I said. They went back to there rooms and I lied down on the couch and closed my eyes.

"Maybe this time I can get some sleep." I said to myself. Finally I fell asleep and found myself in a familiar scene.

"I'm glad to see that you know what you have to do." a voice said. I turned around to a man sitting in a chair.

"So you finally show your face." I said. He got out of the chair and I was surprised to see it disappear.

"I figured I would keep it interesting." he said.

"Well you always know how to do that." I chuckled.

"Yes I do." he laughed.

"So mind telling me why you brought me here?" I asked.

"You tell me. Your the one that summoned me. But if I was going to guess why it's because you need someone to talk to. So what is it?" he returned the question. He flicked his finger and a few chairs fell to the floor. He sat down and I followed.  
"I guess I just don't know what to do." I said.

"Well that's easy fight." he explained.

"Wow good advise. If you don't mind me asking who are you anyways." I asked.

"That is something you will find out when the time comes. But anyways morning has come so you better wake up." he said as he disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think was it good enough. I decided it was time to bring in the Second disaster since the Infected Zones. I plan on Destroying alot of things in this story to you know. Anyways can't wait till I finish the next chapter.**


End file.
